


You know, that jerk face Carmilla is not that bad after all

by VampCupcake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampCupcake/pseuds/VampCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is the new girl at school. She makes friends with Lafontaine and Perry and develops a huge crash on Danny. Carmilla is the weirdo. Laura and Danny end up dating and at the same time Carmilla and Laura have to work together on a school project. Laura understands she has feelings for Carmilla and doesn't know what to do.<br/>Will Laura choose Carmilla or Danny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Here we are darling, have a nice day” Papa Hollis parked his car near the entry of the huge building.

“Thank you”

“Oh wait” Laura’s dad took what looked like a sandwich wrapped in a napkin from his bag.

“What’s that?”

 “Your lunch” he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Uhm, dad we have a canteen at school”

“If food is half as disgusting as of when I used to go to school, I really don’t recommend you to eat that garbage if you want to survive your senior year”

“Ok” she took the sandwich “thanks dad” she went out of the car.

“Good luck! And remember: everything is going to be okay, you’ll see!”

“Yeah I hope so, bye dad!”

“Bye!” Laura’s dad went away with his car.

“Wow, here we are” Laura started to think “Damn, that new school is huge, and look how many people, oh my God” she sighed “Okay, I can do it, after all nobody died during their first day at a new school, at least I hope so” she took a big breathe and entered. 

“Geez, how many hallways! How do they do?!” she thought while walking and looking around. “That should be my locker” Laura put the key in, but the locker didn’t open. She tried and tried again pulling harder, but it didn’t seem to work. 

“Oh, wait I help you, that one is always defective” Laura heard a friendly voice behind her and then she saw her: a gorgeous super tall redhead with ocean like blue eyes.

“There it is” the girl easily unlocked the locker.

“Thank you” Laura said shyly.

“No problem” the girl made a quick pause “I’ve never seen you before here, are you new?”

“Oh yes, I’m Laura Hollis”

“So you’re the new one, cool! I’m Danny Lawrence” Danny smiled and Laura felt like she could have died for that gorgeous face.

“Nice to meet you” Laura blushed a little.

“Do you do any activity in the noon here at school?” Danny asked Laura.

“I will be working at the school journal”

“Good! I’m in the basketball team so maybe we’ll also meet in the afternoon sometimes”

A group of people called Danny from a distance.

“Now I have to go, I’m sure I’ll see you at classes, bye!”

“Bye!” Danny went to her friends.

Laura sighed as she watched Danny walking away with dreamy eyes. Just a after a couple of minutes somebody addressed her.

“So you’re the new girl”

“Oh my God” Laura got scared and made a little jump.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, I’m Lafontaine and that’s my girlfriend Perry” Lafontaine indicated a girl with curly hair besides them.

“I’m Laura” she friendly replied.

“You already know Danny don’t you? We saw the two of you talking” Perry asked.

“And I saw you making heart eyes at her” Lafontaine added.

“Yeah, she’s just… wow” Laura said with an embarrassed smile .

“You should ask her out if you like her” Laf told her.

“But I barely know her”

“That’s a good excuse to ask her out on a date, so you can know her better”

“Yeah well, I’ll try” Laura awkwardly said. 

“That’s the spirit!” Lafontaine gave Laura a pat on her shouder.

The school bell rang.

“Oh, I’ve got an history class right now and I don’t know where the classroom is!” Laura exclaimed worried.

“Don’t worry, we have history too now, we’ll come with you” Perry told her.

Laura, Lafontaine and Perry entered the classroom, but the teacher wasn’t there yet so everybody was minding their busyness, standing up and talking loudly with each other. Laura’s attention was caught by a girl who was instead sitting all alone in a corner, reading a book and sipping a drink in total silence, wearing only black clothes. She looked mysterious, but kind of fascinating.

“Hey Laf, who’s that girl?” Laura pointed out to the girl.

“Oh, that’s Carmilla”

“Yeah, she’s not really into social interactions as you can see” Perry stated.

“I’d say she’s a sort of sociopath but…” 

“Lafontaine!” Perry reproached them.

“Ok, but you can’t deny she’s a weirdo, come on!” they tried to replicate.

“Hey Laura!” Danny was also there and walked in Laura's direction.

“Danny! Hi!” Laura smiled, she didn’t expect to see her again so soon. She felt so awkward, but happy. Awkwardly happy. 

“The seat next to me is empty, so I was wondering maybe you’d like to occupy it”

“Of course” Laura giggled.  
Right after the teacher arrived and everybody went to their seats, ready for an hour of full boredom. At least Laura was happy she was sitting next to her crush, but she also noticed that Carmilla kept on looking at her all the time, didn’t she know it is rude to stare at people?  
When the class finally ended Lafontaine gave Laura a look of encouragement to remind her what she had to tell Danny. Laura took a big breath and then mentally talk to herself.

“Ok, don’t screw this up, it’s easier than you think. She’s cute and polite, if she doesn’t like you back she’ll politely say no, but you’ll still have a chance to be friends. Perhaps. Alright, let’s go.” 

Laura cleared her throat , while Danny and her both got up.

“Gee, that was the most boring class I’ve ever attended in all my life!” Laura exclaimed.

“Well, Mrs. Johnson is best known for her endless monologues about the mysteries of life, sometimes I think they didn’t even tell her she’s  
supposed to teach history”

They both laughed. Then Laura awkwardly tried in her intent.

“You know, I think we should, uhm, see each other more often, I mean out of school… If you like, because I would love to…” at this point Laura’s face looked more like a tomato.

“Of course I would! By the way I was just about to ask you if you’d like to come to see me on Friday at the basketball match, I was thinking we could go to eat something after the match.

“Wow! I-I” Laura’s face looked like it could explode, she really didn’t expect that “I’d love it!”

“Alright, so the match will be at six p.m.”

“I won’t miss it!”

“Ok” Danny giggled “Bye Laura” she kissed Laura on the cheek and went away.

“Bye Danny!” it looked like Laura was almost fainting, but it was definitely worth it. The girl she liked accepted to go on a date with her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, that was definitely the best first day of school ever!

Laura went to her friends Lafontaine and Perry to tell them about her success.

“Guess who just got a date with Danny?” she said all proud.

“Congratulations, but next time try not to faint in the process” Laf answered.

The next class Laura had to attend was English literature, but this time she was all alone in the hallway looking for the right classroom by herself since Lafontaine, Perry and Danny had different classes right now. Lafontaine had explained her where the classroom was more or less, but considering how crowded those hallways were it wasn’t really simple anyway. All of a sudden, while Laura was still walking, somebody bumped into her, making all of her books fall from her hands.

“Hey, you should see where you go!” Laura exclaimed picking up her books from the ground without even looking in the face the person who had accidentally hit her.

“Sorry cutie” a silky voice replayed and Laura finally recognized her: black clothes, eyeliner, mysterious look. 

“You must be Carmilla” 

“Must I be?” the girl chuckled lightly “And you must be the new girl”

“Yes, I’m Laura, we both attended the history class just before”

“Oh yes, you were the one flirting with Agent Orange” Carmilla said sarcastically.

“Uh?!”

“Danny Lawrence, the girl who loves being surrounded by people who constantly remind her how perfect and unique she is” Carmilla replied even more sarcastic.

“Ok, point number one: it isn’t any of your business what’s between Danny and I and point number two: you shouldn’t talk about her that way, she’s a lovely girl and if you’re talking about her that way, well, that means you’re jealous”. Laura answered in one big breathe angrily.

“Me? Jealous of Xena? That’s fun” Carmilla laughed ironically.

“I don’t even understand why am I wasting my time with you, I have an English literature class right now” Laura told Carmilla as she walked away.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your raging mood, but the English literature classroom is on the other side, cupcake” Carmilla artfully smirked while Laura groaned annoyed, before finally going to right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday morning. Science class. What a way to start your day at school. A still sleepy Laura was sitting all alone wondering if someone ever died of boredom. Lafontaine and Perry were sitting on their own so she couldn’t even chat with them through the class and, worst of it, Danny wasn’t there. It seemed like her almost-girlfriend wasn’t into science, but after all neither was Laura, so why was she even attending that class? She grumbled. 

That was going to be a long ass morning at school, but in the meanwhile what kept Laura really excited was that in the evening she was gonna see Danny on an official date, she really couldn’t wait to see the beautiful redhead. She felt happy and nervous at the same time, just wanting to give her crush a good impression. 

Oh and of course, she was also super excited about writing for the school journal, the following week she finally would have attended her first meeting with the journal’s students at school and the teacher would have given her her first article to write. As an aspirant journalist, it has always been her number one dream to see an article of hers being published on an actual journal.

Yes, it was going to be all really exciting, but until then Laura had to bear the teacher speaking in what seemed to be a complete different language full of specific terms about cell division and other biology stuff. Lafontaine looked enthusiastic, taking notes at every word the teacher said. Science had always been their passion, they said they wanted to be a biology major at college and they were probably the only one who could actually understand something about it in that class of full boredom.

Five minutes had just passed since the beginning of the class and it already seemed like an hour. Then, at some point, someone abruptly opened the door without even knocking first. Laura was already imaging to see the beautiful Danny walking in with her usual gorgeous smile, but things didn’t exactly turned out like she’d wished.

“Ms Karnstein, the class had started five minutes ago, you should know that by now since it’s the third time you’re late at my classes” the teacher reproved Carmilla with a severe look on her face.

The girl didn’t say anything and walked in as if nothing really happened.

“And, Ms Karnstein?” the teacher addressed Carmilla again.

“Yeah?” the girl said in a completely careless tone.

“It is polite to knock on the door before opening it!” the teacher looked quite angry.

“I’m sorry” Carmilla answer even more careless while she went sitting at the only empty place in the classroom, the one next to Laura.

“Oh no! Why her?!” Laura thought panicking while the brunette was already coming near her. 

“Hi cupcake” Carmilla smirked, putting down her backpack sitting next to Laura “Happy to see me?” she continued “I know, you’re  
disappointed, you probably expected it to be your girlfriend Xena”

Laura rolled her eyes and made a frustration noise.

 

“I’m happy to see you too, cutie” Carmilla was being really cheeky that day.

“Ms Karnstein, instead of chatting with Ms Hollis, why don’t you tell us all about the mitosis process for example?” the teacher reproached  
Carmilla again in front of her classmates.

“Dammit!” the brunette whispered annoyed while Laura lightly giggled next to her.

The class finally ended with Carmilla getting a bad mark and Laura thinking she really had it coming, that arrogant weirdo.  
Lunch time came fast, so Laura, Lafontaine and Perry went to the school canteen to eat something.

“Yuck!” my dad was right about the canteen food!” Laura made a disgusted face while trying to eat the shapeless mush on her dish.

“It’s not that bad, you’ll get used to it, believe me” Laf mumbled while eating a forkful of the not-so-appealing food.

“Well, we don’t actually know what they put in that sort of… thing. I mean, they say it’s supposed to be meatloaf, but it tastes nothing like that, it could really be anything. That’s why I prefer to only eat vegetables and fruit with a recognizable aspect.” Perry started discussing about the absolutely unhealthy food of the canteen. 

“There she goes again” Lafontaine sighed shaking their head in denial.

“Protein bars are also good, no palm oil or chemical stuff, all natural and genuine.” The curly redhead continued “You know, eating healthy is fundamental, especially at school where we have to waste a lot of energies and extremely processed food is pretty much like garbage to our body…”

While Perry was still preaching about how important was to follow a healthy balanced diet, Carmilla passed by in complete indifference until she showed all her sassiness going near Laura’s table and blowing her a kiss before going to sit on her own with that usual smirk of hers.

“Oh my God!” Laura groaned annoyed whilst she could clearly hear Carmilla lightly chuckling at the table behind hers and her friends.

“Uhm, not that it is any of my business but, do the two of you have something going on?” Lafontaine asked Laura almost concerned.

“What?! No!” Laura exclaimed offended “Are you crazy or what?”

“Hey relax, I was just wondering” they continued “So you still like Danny?”

“Of course I do, ugh, I can’t stand that jerk face Carmilla, her attitude drives me mad! She keeps on annoying the hell out of me all the time”

“That’s because she may have a thing for you” Lafontaine hazarded.

“Yeah right, she’d have a thing for me disappearing from planet Earth” Laura continued “C’mon, stop it” Laura chuckled embarrassed.

Fortunately, Danny passed by interrupting that awkward moment and winked at Laura.

“Hey guys! Can I sit with you?” she asked with a smile.

“Of course” Laura was fast to answer and a second later Danny sat just next to her.

“Just wanted to remind this pretty girl here about the basketball match tonight at six p.m.”

“I won’t miss it, promise” Laura went on “So where are you taking me after the match?” she asked curious.

“That’s a surprise!” Danny told her “Just know that I’m not scared that tonight’s match is gonna be quite hard because you’ll bring me luck  
by just being there watching me”

Laura felt hersel blushing a little and nervously giggled.

“I really hope to bring you luck” Laura said while looking in Danny’s crystal blue eyes.

“Aw, these two. They remind me of us when we first met at our junior year, do you remember?” Perry addressed their partner with a dreamy look.

“Yeah, I used to have that horrible haircut and braces” Lafontaine joked, remembering their old look when they first started High School.

“Oh, shut up! You looked cute” Perry smiled sweetly at them.

In the meanwhile Carmilla, who was sitting at the table right behind Laura’s and her friends, heard all of the conversation between Laura and Danny and between Lafontaine and Perry since the canteen wasn’t particularly crowded that day. 

“Ugh, that is really making me sick!” the brunette said in a disgusted tone before abruptly standing up and walking away, giving Danny an icy sharp look.

After a brief moment of silence, Lafontaine finally stated:“Somebody didn’t like their mush” while Laura, Danny and Perry looked at each other with wonder, surprised by Carmilla’s behavior.

Lunch time ended soon and after the last couple of classes everybody went home. It was exactly four p.m. when Laura finally got home, and here started and extremely difficult task: choosing what to wear. After almost forty-five minutes of trying what seemed like thousands of different outfits, she finally decided. In the end Laura opted for a jean jacket on a white shirt, underneath a black skirt and a pair of black boots. She looked elegant, but not in an exaggerated way. 

She was just about to get out when her dad caught her off guard.

“Where are you going dressed that elegant dear?” he looked at her head to toe, analyzing every single detail of her outfit.

“At the basketball match at school” Laura answer firmly even though she was a bit nervous to get caught.

“Since when you’re into sports?” her dad gave her an inquisitorial look.

“Oh my God dad! I’m just going with some friends and then we’ll go eat a pizza, it’s not that big of a deal.” she acted it all up.

“Alright, you can take my car” his look softened a little while offering Laura her car’s keys “Have fun sweetie, but don’t come home too late” he hugged her.

“Ok, bye!” 

 

When Laura finally arrived at the little stadium, it was already really crowded. She actually didn’t know anything about basketball because, like her dad pointed out to her before, she’s never really been into sports, but she did it for Danny, she really hoped her team would have won that night since it seemed like it was very important to Danny.

When the match ended, Laura waited for Danny outside. After some minutes the redhead finally arrived, wearing thigh jeans and a blouse, her hair put into an elegant French braid. It doesn’t even look like she had been sweating for the previous two hours. Moreover she was holding a bouquet of beautiful colorful flowers in her hands. 

“Hi!” Danny greeted Laura with a big smile.

“Hi Danny!”

“These are for you” Danny handed Laura the flowers “I kept them in my dressing room, I’m glad they still look good”

“They are beautiful, thank you” then Laura added “and they’re not the only beautiful thing tonight”.

 

A few days later Laura and Danny were walking hand in hand in the little park near the entrance of their school.  
“I hate that we only have a 10 minutes break!” Laura said looking at Danny.  
“Well, we often attend the same classes, so it’s not that bad after all” Danny answered while Laura sat on a low wall so that she was almost at Danny’s height.  
“Yeah but we can’t make out during classes” Laura giggled before putting her arms around Danny’s neck and going for a passionate kiss while her girlfriend encircled her waist and deepened the kiss even more. 

At the same time a highly annoyed Carmilla watched the entire scene hidden behind a tree while Lafontaine and Perry were sitting on a bench not too far from the couple.

“Whoa!” Perry exclaimed while eating an apple.

“What?” Lafontaine asked, curious to know the reason of their girlfriend’s astonishment.

“Yep, they’re officially dating” they stated after Perry pointed out to Laura and Danny kissing.

“Not for long” Carmilla smirked in the distance with a mischievous look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Guys I’m so nervous, you have no idea!” Laura was eating her tuna salad sandwich with a visible worried expression on her face.

“It’s gonna be ok Laura, relax” Danny tried to comfort her “you are amazing and I’m sure you’re gonna do a fantastic job on no matter what   
subject” she gave her a kiss on her forehead.

That day Laura would have finally had her first meeting at the school journal and God, was she nervous. What subject will she have to treat? Will she be working on her own or in a group? Will people at the journal like her?

Well, what she did know was that she had always preferred to work on her own and that she was ok treating any subject but science. Anything but science, really. She could never understand the magic in it that caused Lafontaine to be so passionate about it.

So while having lunch with Danny and her friends Lafontaine and Perry at their school’s canteen, Laura’s brain was literally stormed by all of these question about her assignment. She actually felt like her brain had just melted from the excessive thinking. But finally the school bell rang, stopping her mind from going crazy.

“I’ve gotta go to P.E., let me know about your journalism assignment, ok babe?” Danny gently caressed Laura’s cheek.

“Ok, I’ll text you later” 

They shared a quick kiss before Danny walked away.

“Well, we have a math class right now” Laf started “Good luck with your journalism thing!”

“Thanks, bye guys!” 

Lafontaine and Perry walked away too.

 

After lunch break…

 

“Alright, it has to be this classroom” Laura thought while looking at the closed door just in front of her. She knocked twice but heard no answer, so she opened the door.

“Hey, is that the journalism group?” her last words came out a bit muzzy because of what she saw.

A small group of people, approximately ten or a dozen students, was into the classroom chatting and minding their business as the teacher   
hadn’t arrived yet, as if Laura wasn’t even there. 

But what caused Laura to be in shock wasn’t the fact that nobody was paying attention to her, it was actually the fact that she recognized a striking pair of dark eyes staring at her.

“Yes, cutie, you’re in the right classroom” Carmilla was sitting at a large desk where some of the other students were sitting too, smirking as her usual while looking at her Laura.

“You?! What are you doing here?!” Laura yelled at Carmilla.

“Uhm, I don’t know, maybe I work at the school journal too?” Carmilla crossed her legs, a mocking expression on her face.

Laura’s disbelief was so big she didn’t even know what to say. Carmilla, the jerk face, worked at the school journal with her. Was that hell?  
While Laura still had her mouth agape for the unpleasant surprise, the teacher finally arrived.

“Hi guys, I’m Mrs. Clark and I will be your supervisor here at the school journal. I will give you your assignments and the best articles will be eventually published on the school journal, so be sure to work hard enough to deserve it.”

While Mrs. Clark was speaking everyone went to sit and paid extreme attention to her words.

“Ms Hollis why don’t you take a seat?” the teacher suggested.

“Uhm, yes” Laura awkwardly walked through the room and sat next to a blonde girl, but still close enough to face Carmilla.

“Guys, this is your new classmate, Ms Laura Hollis” the teacher introduced Laura to the small group of students who continued to ignore Laura.

“For this next project you will work in pairs and every pair will have to write an article about a different subject that I will choose” the teacher continued “Ms Hollis” she addressed Laura with a slightly noticeable smile on her face “Ms Karnstein talked a lot to me about, you know, she joined the journalism group very last minute” 

Laura gave Carmilla a confused questioning look, while Carmilla returned her attention by looking directly at her and pursed her mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. She knew what was coming.

Mrs. Clark went on “She couldn’t stop praising you. She admires your writing skills so much that she begged me to make the two of you collaborate on an article to improve her writing technique, taking example from your personal style”

As soon as Laura heard the words “the two of you” and “collaborate” she shivered, turning pale, eyes wide opened. She hoped Mrs. Clark wasn’t about to say what she feared.

“Now, I don’t really know you since you’re new, but if Ms Karnstein said you’re so good at writing that she wants to learn from you, you must have some talent for sure.” She made a quick pause “You girls will work in pair on an article about… Let me think… the life cycle of butterflies, starting from eggs, to when they are caterpillars, to chrysalises and finally butterflies. I want everything about it for the next week appointment. Make sure the article you’re going to write is well detailed and use all the specific terms. Now, let’s do the other pairs…” 

While the teacher went on giving assignments to the others, Laura’s face turned from white to flame red, looking at Carmilla with the most furious expression she’d ever make, miming with her mouth the words “I hate you” while the brunette simply chuckled satisfied.

When the class finished and everyone went away, Laura addressed Carmilla with a pretty angry tone “You did it on purpose, didn’t you?!”

“That doesn’t matter, what does matter instead is that we have an assignment to work on together, so we should agree on scheduling some afternoon meetings to do that, wouldn’t we?” Carmilla made a short pause to look at Laura’s angry face even closer “Or you can just take a bad mark on your first journalism assignment, it’s up to you” she poked Laura’s nose with a sassy smile on her face.

“How dare you?! I’m gonna” Laura got roughly cut off by Carmilla before she could even finish talking.

“Let’s meet at our lockers after the next ten minutes break to discuss it with more calm” said so, Carmilla nonchalantly walked away.

Laura’s mood quickly turned from angry and furious to frustrated and desperate. She put her hands in her hair “Oh God why?!” she thought. Then she sighed. She had no choice.

Her first journalism article had to be about butterflies life cycle, which is all biology, which is basically science, the people at the journal practically hated her and she had to work in pair with Carmilla. Yes, that was definitely hell.

 

A few minutes later…

 

“So you have to work at the journal with Elvira mistress of the dark?” Danny and Laura were walking in the school hallway where their lockers were located.

“Yes, I’m so doomed” Laura grumbled.

“Oh come on, it’s just gonna be for a few days, right? And then, you always have me” Danny flexed her head down to meet Laura’s lips, cupping her face a little.

The tiny girl was pushed against the lockers while the kiss became more passionate. But all of a sudden something, or actually someone, broke their intimate moment.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your make out session, but the cupcake here and I have to plan a work schedule” Carmilla leaned against the lockers, her arms crossed.

“Alright, so I’ll just go, you clearly need to get organized about your project. I’ll see you at classes Laura” Danny stated a bit embarrassed before leaving the two girls alone.

“Ok, bye!” Laura said goodbye to her girlfriend.

As soon as Danny went away Carmilla finally spoke her mind “Gee, go get a room girls, my God” she complained with an annoyed look on her face.

Laura sighed, rolling her eyes “Aren’t you here to discuss about our scheduling?”


	4. Chapter 4

The following day at 4 p.m. ...

 

“So this is where I live” Laura pointed out to the tiny house while Carmilla got out of the car.

“Not too bad” the brunette took a look at the modest dwelling.

“Yeah, well let’s go in” Laura invited her journalism partner.

As soon as they entered they met Laura’s dad.

“Hi dad! This is Carmilla” Laura introduced her.

“Hi Carmilla, nice to meet you” Papa Hollis greeted Carmilla in his best way, even though the girl only awkwardly said “Uhm, hi”

After an embarrassed brief moment Laura finally broke that weird silence “Alright, so we’ll go upstairs to work on our assignment!”

They two girls went up the stairs and entered Laura’s room. Carmilla took a moment to analyze the aspect of the room in every single detail. Laura in the meanwhile dropped her backpack on the floor and started organizing some papers on her desk. There’s wasn’t actually much in the little room, Carmilla observed, just a bed, a desk with a computer on it and a bookcase with a bunch of Laura’s school books. While she put down her backpack, she moved closer to the bookcase and noticed with surprise something on a shelf that lighten up her interest.

“Alice in Wonderland” Carmilla sounded enthusiastic, but also a bit melancholy.

“What?” Laura stopped what she doing to pay attention to Carmilla.

“I’ve always loved that book” Carmilla took the dusty book from its shelf and browsed some of its yellowish pages, showing off something   
far from a smirk and much closer to a truthful smile, which surprised Laura very much since it was the very first time she’d seen the girl actually smiling.

“Oh, yeah, my dad used to read it to me when I was a kid” Laura said with not much importance.

“And it looks like one of the very first copies, If I’m not wrong” Carmilla examined the cover of the book.

“Well, I don’t know about that, but it must be old for sure” Laura smiled a little, noticing that little spark of excitement in Carmilla’s eyes kind of rejoiced her for any weird reason.

“It’s a quite rare copy, you’re lucky to own it” Carmilla put the book back on the shelf where she’d found it.

“Don’t you have that book as well?” Laura asked out of curiosity.

“I used to, but I think my sister must have stolen it from my personal collection when she first started college. I haven’t seen it around in my room for a while now” Carmilla’s eyes saddened a little, dulling her initial enthusiasm. 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Laura blurt out in a second. And she felt weird. Yes, she felt weird because she couldn’t help but feel sorry for a person she basically considered a jerk until two minutes before. Was Laura losing her mind or what? 

“Uhm, why don’t you take a seat? I’ll go get another chair so we can start working” Laura found an excuse to change the topic of their conversation.

After a couple of minutes they were already sitting next to each other making researches on Laura’s computer and taking notes on their exercise books. 

“Ugh, I mean I knew larvae don’t look pretty but… ew” Laura exclaimed disgusted while they were looking at some pictures of butterflies and larvae for their school project “It’s unbelievable they have to undergo all of this process to finally become beautiful butterflies”

“Oh, Laura Laura…little naïve provincial girl” Carmilla intervened “it’s exactly the same with girls”

“What do you mean?” Laura asked a bit skeptical but curious. 

Carmilla continued with her explanation “Girls are caterpillars while they live in the world, to be finally butterflies when the summer comes; but in the meantime there are grubs and larvae, don’t you see— each with their peculiar propensities, necessities and structure.” 

She paused “It’s just nature, it’s perfectly normal. You need to grow and go through different changes before you become who you really wanna be, it’s like puberty to teens”

“Wow, that actually makes sense” Laura observed sincerely impressed by Carmilla’s philosophically wise words. Who could have ever imagined that annoying mischievous girl could have that much depth deep down? Laura could have said Carmilla was brilliant in her observation, it really surprised her in a positive unexpected way.

After a good half an hour of researching and writing Laura suggested to do a break.

“How about we do a little break? We can have a snack or two and maybe some grape soda, let me have a look” she went next to her bed checking in her mini-bar, which Carmilla hadn’t noticed at all at first sight. 

Laura took a bunch of stuff from the tiny little fridge.

“I have peanut butter, Nutella, chocolate cookies, chocolate bars and grape soda” she said her arms full of the things she mentioned.

“Wow cupcake, are you planning on dying from diabetes?” Carmilla’s sarcasm finally showed up.

“Come on, it’s just my personal supply!” Laura exclaimed.

So after having eaten some cookies, drank some grape soda and taken some other notes about butterflies they finally finished.

“Alright so, we made a great job so far, be sure to also come tomorrow so we can finish up with the little details and make it even more perfect” Laura said.

“We could go to my house if you like, I mean if you wouldn’t mind” Carmilla went on “I’ve got a computer and a little encyclopaedia, it can be useful” she offered.

“That’s ok, why not?” Laura nodded. She hated to admit it, but that afternoon she actually sort of got along with Carmilla, so maybe the idea of working together and become a little more intimate wasn’t that bad. 

“And, uhm, about the Alice in Wonderland book, I could lend it to you if you like”

“I think I might like that very much” despite her usual low sultry voice, Carmilla gave Laura shimmering eyes of enthusiasm for her proposal.

“Awesome!” Laura took the book from the bookcase and awkwardly handed it to Carmilla. The girl smiled again like she did at the beginning   
of their meeting. And Laura felt weird again. She felt weird when Carmilla truly smiled. She still didn’t know why.

“Thank you creampuff” Carmilla looked at Laura with that little sparkle in her glance again. It was so magnetic, it thrilled Laura in a sudden way.

Carmilla took her backpack and all her stuff while Laura accompanied her through the stairs and until the exit door before they exchanged a fleeting glance.

Then Carmilla slowly neared Laura’s face so close that the blonde could distinctly smell the vanilla coconut scent of her skin, causing her heart beat to fasten a little. Shortly after, she felt one of Carmilla’s dark locks on her face and when she looked up she was right there in front of her, her magnetic eyes staring at her. Finally Carmilla leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Laura’s cheek in a tender sweet kiss. Laura could feel herself blushing and her entire body sort of shaking. Next, Carmilla slowly brushed her cheek against Laura’s, only to move closer to the smaller girl’s mouth, almost touching her lips with hers. Laura could already slightly feel the taste of Carmilla’s cherry chap stick on her own lips before she abruptly stepped back, detaching herself from that irresistibly charming grip.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then!” Laura exclaimed with a shaky dorky voice, her face still all blushed.

“Yeah, tomorrow” Carmilla answered back with a slightly disillusioned tone in her voice but a smirk on her face.

When the brunette finally walked away and took her car, Laura was still standing on her doorstep, confused like never before. What an awkwardly tempting situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase:“Girls are caterpillars while they live in the world, to be finally butterflies when the summer comes; but in the meantime there are grubs and larvae, don’t you see— each with their peculiar propensities, necessities and structure.” is from Carmilla, the original novella by Sheridan Le Fanu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long waiting, I've been really busy lately, but now I'm free which means I wiill update more often (also, I believe next chapter is going to be the last one)

The following day Laura went to Carmilla’s house with her car. The girl lived in a huge detached house, it almost looked like a fortress. Laura tought Carmilla’s family must have been very rich to afford that place. 

While Laura kept on staring at the castle like house, she heard a familiar voice:

“Hey Cupcake, do you wanna keep on staring or do you wanna come in?” Carmilla was waiting for Laura right at the entrance of the glorious house.

“Uhm, Carmilla! Yes of course, I’m coming” Laura walked in a dorky way until she finally reached the entrance.  
Carmilla giggled a little and closed the door.

“Can I offer you something to drink before we start? My mother got some fine wine”

“Uh, thanks I’m okay, besides I don’t think I may like wine” Laura responded.

“Well I think I’ve got what you may like then” Carmilla walked to the kitchen and Laura followed her. The brunette took from the fridge a can of grape soda and a bottle of red wine. She then poured the two drinks in two glasses and offered the one containing grape soda to Laura.

“I remember you like grape soda” she said while looking at her own glass.

“Oh, yes thanks” Laura shyly took the glass and drank.

Carmilla slowly laid her red lips on her glass and started drinking as well. She did it in such a sensual way that Laura couldn’t help but stare at her.

“Are you sure you don’t want some wine creampuff?” Carmilla looked at Laura while slowly walking towards her, making the space between them smaller and smaller, until she brushed her breast on Laura’s. The blonde blushed immediately, Carmilla was so close their noses could touch.

“Uhm, don’t we have a project to finish?” Laura reminded Carmilla with a shaky voice. She really wasn’t in control of herself anymore.

“Oh, don’t worry we’ve got all the time and by the way we only need to add a couple more things and my mother isn’t at home so no one will disturb us” Carmilla put the glass of wine on the kitchen’s table and put a hand on Laura’s shoulder.

“Cupcake, you’re shaking” Carmilla noticed with a smirk on her face “Relax, I’m not gonna eat you, unless…” Carmilla couldn’t finish her phrase. She bit her lip as if she shoudn’t have said anything.

“Unless what?” Laura asked, her voice trembling a bit.

Carmilla couldn’t resist anymore, they were so close to each other. All of a sudden, she cupped Laura’s face and kissed her gently but with passion at the same time.

Laura pulled back abruptly “I can’t, I’m with Danny and you know it” 

Carmilla brushed her finger on Laura’s lower lip, careless. Laura couldn’t resist.

“Damn, you!” Laura exclaimed before pulling Carmilla into her arms and kissing her with even more passion than before.

They kept on kissing for a few minutes until Laura slowly pulled back, Carmilla caressing her neck and her hair. 

“Laura, you are so special to me” Carmilla looked at Laura with a serious glance “and I know you also feel something for me, otherwise you wouldn’ have kissed me back” she gently brushed her thumb on Laura’s cheek.

“I…I don’t know what to say I…” Laura was speechless.

“Are you really in love with Danny?” Carmilla asked, her hands still on Laura’s shoulders.

“I- I don’t know, I mean…”

Carmilla kissed her again, quickly. “I want you to know that I love you Laura Hollis and if you’re not sure about your feelings for Danny, I think you should take a decision”

“You-you love me?” Laura couldn’t believe it.

“I do” Carmilla nodded. 

Laura pulled away from Carmilla and after a brief pause Laura said: “I think I should go, I have to clear up my mind. About the project: I can finish it on my own”

“Are you sure?” Carmilla was a bit disillusioned. 

“Yes” Laura walked out of Carmilla’s house and took her car.


End file.
